Jewelry, specifically watches, typically will have a bracelet or a band to secure the piece of jewelry to the user's person. Manufacturers have been increasing the utility and functionality of jewelry, specifically watches, by adding additional electronics to make the jewelry “smart”. Rigid printed circuit boards do not allow for deformation of the printed circuit boards. Flexible printed circuit boards can be cost-prohibitive.